love through out the magic
by Dream5566
Summary: is a ccsfor crossover. clow is whose father?
1. Default Chapter

I dun own anything.  
  
During Clow Reed period, Clow Reed had a group of students. They were taught to use magic and special power. Clow's two sons and two daughters separately learn different things.  
  
Clow's elder son learned the power of flower and sword, besides that he had the power to see into spirit world. Clow's elder daughter learned the power of water and has her own sun, moon and planet magic.  
  
Clow's younger son learned the sun magic. Clow's younger daughter had her own star magic and wanted to learn the power of water. They were Touya Reed, Vanilla Fuuko Reed, Eriol Reed and Amy Sakura Reed respectively.  
  
The rest of the students were Lang Meiling had power of Illusion, Low Syaoran had Moon magic, Mikagami Naoko had power of Wind, Rita Susan Potter had power of Light, and Daidouji Aki had power of Ice.  
  
Kirisawa Kaoru had power of Earth, Sakoshita Ganko had power of Dream, Daidouji Tokiya had power of Wood and was Kaho's cousin, Kagerou had power of Dark and was a Hokage member and Kinomoto Yanagi had power of Heal.  
  
Kinomoto Chelsea had power of Thunder and was Yanagi's cousin; Mikagami Zachary had power of Flower and Sword and was Naoko's twin brother, Mikagami Tomoyo had power of Create and was Naoko and Zachary's cousin, Kinomoto Domon had power of Ground and was Chelsea's brother and Kirisawa Recca had power of Fire and was Kaoru's brother.  
  
One day, Clow's enemy came and had a fight. Most all of them dead, only Clow and his wife, Evelyn Reed survived. Clow planned for them to get to together for the next fight with Clow's enemy. He tried to let them remember their previous life in the next life, but unsuccessfully, only his two children remember, they are Eriol Reed and Vanilla Fuuko Reed.  
  
In 2002, they have grown up to young adults. ...  
  
Note: the fight will be writing into other chapter, not in here. Plz review. OK! 


	2. Chapter 1

I dun own anything and Nadeshiko Kinomoto has not died. One more thing is that Kagerou don't fight against their enemy.

Chapter 1: Missing love

"It is time to awake, Vanilla, Eriol." A mysterious male voice said in their dream.

"Yes, wake up my dears! We need your help, my daughter and son." Another mysterious female voice said.

"Ringgggggggggg……!"

An alarm clock ring.

"Hai…………." Say by Eriol with a very tired voice.

"Who are they?" question himself.

"Who is Vanilla? Wait a minute! One of them calls me as their son! But but I am one of reincarnation of Clow Reed. And my dad and mum have passed away."

"The mysterious male voice sound like Clow Reed. No! He sound like my other half, Fujitaka."

Meanwhile, at Kirisawa's house.

A phone ring.

"Moshi moshi, this is Kirisawa Fuuko speaking." A tired voice from Fuuko.

"Fuuko, are you awake?" from the phone speaker.

"Of course, I am awake, Yanagi. Your call wake me up." Scolded Fuuko.

"Sorry, Fuuko! I just want you to know that the time and place have change." Say Yanagi.

"Nani! Where and when?" yell Fuuko.

"Recca want to change to afternoon 2pm and we will meet at Mikagami sempai's house. Is it okay?"

"Okay, Yanagi. At Mi-chan's house. I know. See you later, bye."

"Bye."

Fuuko put down the phone and goes down to eat her breakfast. But her mind is thinking about the dream.

"Who are they? Who are Eriol and Vanilla? I'm not their daughter. Who are they?" she keeps question herself without knowing the answer.

Meanwhile, at Kinomoto's house.

"It is time to wake up." Say by Fujitaka, who is the true reincarnation of Clow Reed and who send the dream to Fuuko and Eriol. "I have found most of you all. Touya, Eriol, Sakura, whose name should be Amy, Mei ling, Syaoran, Naoko, Rita, Chiharu, whose name should be Chelsea, Takeshi, whose name should be Zachary, and lastly, Tomoyo. But where are you? Vanilla, Aki, Kaoru, Ganko, Tokiya, Yanagi, Domon and lastly, Recca. But I am thankful to the god by allowing me to have my three children near me. I miss all of you. It is luckly that I still can send dream to Vanilla." Sigh Fujitaka.

He miss all of them who are not been found.

"Hoe! I'm going to be late!" said Sakura.

"Kaijuu, today is sunday. Not school day." said Touya.

"I'm not kaijuu! I meet Tomoyo as she want to introduce her cousin to me. I mean her father side." yelled Sakura.

Meanwhile, at Mikagami's house.

"Ohayo, Mikagami onii-san!" say by Tomoyo, who is Mikagami's cousin.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo. How are you and aunt? And who is she?" say Mikagami.

"Fine, and how about you? Long time no see, you look the same, but your hair grow longer. She is Kinomoto Sakura, is my cousin plus best friend. And Sakura, he is my cousin, Mikagami Tokiya."

"Ohayo Mikagami-san." said Sakura.

"Ohayo Sakura-san. Last time, we met each other is one year ago. Of course, my hair will grow longer. Besides that, I'm fine and you look more beautiful. Don't ask me to stay together with you. I prefer to stay here." say Mikagami, who know that his cousin will talk about it.

Tomoyo whined, "Why?"

"No reason." say coldly by Mikagami.

"Fine! But I am going to stay here for two weeks. Okay?"

"..." Mikagami paused himself before telling his cousin, "Fine, but no kawaii and no redecorate of my house."

Tomoyo promised her cousin unwillingly. Sakura stay in the house for a hour before saying goodbye to Tomoyo and Mikagami.


End file.
